LA VENGANZA DE ISABELLA
by roal12
Summary: bella tuvo un accidente y no recuerda lo que le paso, un chico ve el accidente y encuentra a bella inconsciente y la lleva a su casa para que la revisen, ella va recordando lapsos de su accidente pero en un momento recuerda quienes son los culpables y se enterara que la quieren matar, mientras que ella esta en esa casa con una familia extraña se va enamorando de el chico...
1. agrologo

LA VENGANZA DE ISABELLA

Isabella de tan solo 18 años se ve afectada por que fue implicada en un robo que no cometió, ella se quera vengar de todos que la implicaron en ese robo con ayuda de una familia que conoció hace pagar alas personas que la lastimaron.

hola eee, miren esta es mi historia pero ise una cuenta nueva por que en la otra cuenta tenia problemas asi q tendre que pasar todo los capitulos aqui y la otra cuenta esta olvidada digamos asi. pienso en terminar esta historia y luego continuar con la otro historia asi que llevare acabo solo una pero me podran mandar comentarios que si quieren que continue con la otro y deje esta o como quieran o pueda continuar con las dos.


	2. capi 1

buenaqui estoy copiando todos los capi de esta linda historia.

LA VENGANZA DE ISABELLA

Isabella pov asustada

Todo era muy confuso, que me había pasado, esta no era yo, me sentía ganas de vengarme de todas las personas que me habían echo daño pero como me avía pasado esto, por que yo. Estaba tirada en un barranco como había llegado ahí no recordaba nada estaba muy confundida, de pronto vi a una persona acercándose a mi, ¿Quien era? ¿Que me iba a ser? Estaba aquel hombre cerca de mi veía todo muy borroso de repente me cargo iba a gritar pero no podía hablar estaba muy asustada, me llevo hasta su auto me puso en la parte de atrás de los asientos puso seguro a las puertas pensé que no quería que me escapara me acosté en los asientos y me dormí. Me desperté estaba acostada en una cama muy linda, vi que estaba el sol así que ya era de día de repente un hombre entro al cuarto se veía de 18 años, ojos verdes, era alto, de pelo café con ropa de marca era una camisa azul, un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y unos zapatos. Se acerco hacia mí me estaba asustando aun que parecía buen hombre, no lo conocía y una persona así nomas te encuentra y te recoge eso no es normal así que me empecé a alegar de el, cuando vio que estaba asustada me dijo:

No te voy a ser daño tranquilízate – me dijo estaba nervioso. Cuando escuche el "no te voy a ser daño" me relaje y el se empezó a acercar y se sentó en la cama. Me llamo Edward Cullen y tu como te llamas - me lo dijo estando tranquilo.

¿En donde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si quieres dinero te lo doy pero no me hagas daño – le dije sin contestar su pregunta por que le diría mi nombre que quería de mi.

Edward): Tranquilízate no te voy a ser daño ni loco no soy esa clase de persona, estas en mi casa, te traje por que estabas perdida y también por que estas muy mal y no te quiero nada de ti.

Bella): Perdona me no quería contestarte así, es que no te conozco me llamo Isabella pero dime bella.

Edward): Tranquila es normal que raciones así yo igual racionaría así como tú bella quizás queras irte a tu casa yo te llevo – el era como un ángel caído del cielo, pero que me pasaba solo lo acababa de conocer y ya estoy deciento estupideces pero tal vez así era me salvo la vida pero volviendo al tema no quería irme a mi casa ya estaba metida en muchos líos para meterme en otro.

Bella): No tengo casa pero mejor me voy no quiero causar molestias.

Edward pov

Quien era esa persona, estaba tirada en un barranco pero como me baje del auto y fui a ayudarla estaba totalmente herida cuando me vio estaba totalmente asustada, yo no la podía dejar en ese lugar yo no era esa clase de persona la lleve a mi auto y la lleve a mi casa cuando iba conduciendo me volteé a verla no quería que se muriera ni nada por el estilo cuando la vi estaba dormida así que me apure para que mi papa Carlisle la revisara como el es doctor llegue a la casa mi papa estaba en la casa primero saque a la joven del auto y la lleve adentro de la casa cargando ella no se despertó.

Edward): PAPA! Ayúdame – le grite por que el no estaba en la sala vino muy rápido.

Carlisle): QUE PASO HIJO! ¿Que le paso? ¿Quien es?

Edward): No se quien sea solo la encontré en un barranco y la traje hasta aquí para que la revises se durmió en el carro y desde entonces no a despertado – me dijo que la pusiera en la camilla lo obedecí y me dijo que saliera de la habitación para revisarla Salí de la habitación y en ese mismo momento llego mi mama y mis hermanos les conté todo lo que había sucedido mi papa salió de la habitación.

Edward): ¿Como esta? ¿Estas bien?

Carlisle):Tranquilízate hijo ella esta muy bien solo necesita descansar - Cuando dijo eso me tranquilice por lo menos estaba viva y a salvo – Alice la puedes arreglar esta muy mal su ropa.

Alice): Claro que si papa sabes que me encanta arreglar a personas y más si se trata de ropa – cuando mi papa dijo eso casi me muero como iba a ser eso claro que se veía muy mal pero si a ella no le gusta lo que le iba a poner Alice pero bueno. Me senté en un mueble que estaba alado de la habitación donde estaba ella solo veía a Alice de un lado para el otro luego de repente salió de la habitación se acerco a mi.

Alice): Ya esta lista hermanito ya puedes entrar.

Edward): Espero que le agrade como la dejaste si no le gusta yo no me hago responsable.

Alice): Si a ti te gusta a ella le gusta – cuando iba a decir por que me dijo eso me jalo del mueble y me llevo adentro de la habitación ella estaba dormida estaba tan hermosa era como un ángel para mí me quede embobado con ella – Jajajaja hermanito no se te vaya a meter una mosca por la boca, nunca te avía visto así enserio que te gusta jajaja.

Edward): Cállate Alice mejor sal del cuarto la vas a despertar – así iba a hacer mejor verla sin ninguna persona viéndome pero que estoy pensando.

Alice): Esta bien me voy – estaba caminando hacia la puerta luego me voltee hacia ella estaba esterando a que sonara la puerta pero no sonó así que me voltee Alice me estaba viendo – pero recuerda no la baya a matar cuando sete caiga la baba cuando la veas.

Edward): Alice ya vete.

Alice): jajajajajaja ya me voy cero la puerta yo me voltee para ver a esa persona que era como un ángel para mí. Ya eran las 6 am. Y aun no se le van taba fui por un vaso de agua cuando entre estaba despierta tenia los ojos de color café, su cabello de color café era tan hermosa, so me estaba acercando para sentarme alado de ella pero ella se movió hacia atrás se veía asustada así que me quede ahí parado estaba muy nervioso le dije:

No te voy a ser daño tranquilízate – estaba nervioso. Se tranquilizo y me empecé a acercar y me senté en la cama -Me llamo Edward Cullen y tu como te llamas – le dije estando tranquilo.

¿En donde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si quieres dinero te lo doy pero no me hagas daño – me dijo sin contestar mi pregunta.

Edward): Tranquilízate no te voy a ser daño ni loco no soy esa clase de persona, estas en mi casa, te traje por que estabas perdida y también por que estas muy mal y no te quiero nada de ti.

Bella): Perdona me no quería contestarte así, es que no te conozco me llamo Isabella pero dime bella.

Edward): Tranquila es normal que raciones así yo igual racionaría así como tú bella quizás queras irte a tu casa yo te llevo – pero que estaba diciendo si decía que si, nunca mas volvería a verla, pero que estaba diciendo eso era lo correcto nosotros apenas nos conocemos y ya estoy pensando en que es mía, ella debía de decir que si.

Bella): No tengo casa pero mejor me voy no quiero causar molestias.

Edward): No claro que no causas molestias si quieres te puedes quedar cada quien tiene su cuarto – como iba a pensar bella que era una molestia ella no ha causado ninguna y además si se quedaba podía conocerla mejor.

Bella): Como que cada quien tiene su propio cuarto no solamente eras tu.

Edward): Si es que es la casa de mis papas y aquí viven mis hermanos y mis papas te los voy a presentar ven acompáñame – dirigí mi mano hacia ella para que me diera su mano y la guiara. Me la dio y salimos


	3. capi 2

holi subiendo el otro capi

Capitulo2# conociendo

Bella pov

Cuando pasamos la puesta había un mueble a lado de la puerta, había un pasillo pasamos el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos en el piso donde la puerta principal solo estaba a la vista, me llevo al cuarto que tenia una mesa grande de madera de un color muy bonito y las sillas estaban alrededor de la mesa que hacían muy bonito con junto también estaba unos muebles y una televisión así que pensé que ese era la sala.

Edward): bella ella es mi madre esme y mi padre Carlisle –esme era alta, delgada, su cabello era de color café, claro su ojo café y vestía con un vestido azul. El no era muy alto, el color de pelo era rubio, tenia ojos de color azules y vestía con un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul. De repente alguien se empezó a reír busque a la persona que se estaba riendo era una chica su color de cabello negro, tenia un vestido morado, sus ojos eran negros parecía una muñeca per el tamaño que tenia. Voltee la cara para verle la cara a Edward el me estaba mirando de una extraña manera.

Bella): por que se ríe – le dije en susurros para que los demás no escucharan al escuchar mi pregunta me dejo de ver para ver a quien me refería.

Edward): no te preocupes por Alice ella nació loca.

Alice): jajá si hermanito por que no le dices por que me estoy riendo – lo voltee a ver el me estaba viendo con una mirada dulce, cariñosa.

Bella): por que se esta riendo de ti.

Edward): por que antes que despertaras le dije a Alice que sin no te gustaba la ropa que te puso yo no me aria responsable – en ese momento vi la ropa que tenia puesta esa no era la que tenia puesta antes esta era un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca de tirante. Estaba bonita la ropa que tenia puesta me gustaba.

Bella): Gracias esta bonita la ropa y me queda bien – me dirigí a Alice.

Alice): me alegra que te guste y te quede pero ese no era…

Edward): bella te presento a Jasper el esposo de Alice – me dijo interrumpiendo lo que me iba a decir Alice. El era un poco más alto que Alice tenía el color de cabello rubio era delgado un poco fuerte tenia puesto una camisa gris y un pantalón de mezclilla – el es Emmett mi hermano y su esposa Rosalie es hermana de Jasper –el era alto, fuerte de cabello negro tenia puesto una camisa de color azul y un pantalón. Ella tenia un vestido pegado le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodilla era de color rojo tenia el color de cabello rubio ojos azules.

Esme): Bella quieres que te llevemos a tu casa

Edward): mama ella no tiene donde ir y pues yo le decía que si se podía quedar aquí mientras que tiene un lugar donde se pueda quedar.

Esme): claro que si se puede quedar pero luego tú y yo hablamos en privado mientras Alice prepara el cuanto de huéspedes con la ropa que le quede mientras yo voy a poner otro plato en la mesa.

Alice): ven bella y Rosalie vamos a buscar ropa.


	4. capi 3

holis que foljera subir capi pero lo hago ahorita antes que se aga mas de noche y no lo pueda hacer

Capitulo3# la cena

El cuarto estaba arriba enfrente del cuarto donde estaba yo antes

Alice): haber vamos a probarte toda la ropa y la que te quede te la quedas

bella): no es para tanto solo una ropa y ya no me voy a poner toda la ropa cada día o si? – Rosalie se estaba carcajeando de la risa por la expresión de Alice de enojada – no me digas que los obligas a cambiarse de ropa cada hora. Porque yo no voy a ser eso.

Rosalie): eres perfecta para ser la pareja de Edward el también la contradice – me dijo haciendo una seña a Alice.

Bella): e no entiendo por que dices eso si apena lo conozco.

Rosalie): Si pero la manera como te mira lo dice todo el esta loco por ti

bella): por eso te estabas riendo Alice.

Alice): Si desde que te vio en el cuarto arreglada se le cayo la baba tan solo recordarlo me da risa nunca lo avía visto así siempre busca a chicas por mujeriego y nunca se le avía caído la baba creo que es amor a primera vista – se empezó a reír mientras yo recordaba como ve estaba viendo cuando estábamos en la sala me veía con una cara dulce cariñosa tal vez pueda que el este enamorado de mi pero yo no aun no lo conozco bien. De repente sonó la puesta alguien estaba tocando.

Alice): puedes pasar – grito Alice. Era Edward me voltio a ver y cuando me estaba viendo voltee la cara no quería que se ilusionara y piense que tiene una oportunidad con migo no quiero herirlo parece una persona bueno pero por lo que me acababa de contar Alice que era un mujeriego así que no podía permitir que yo me enamoraba de una persona que era mujeriego y me hiriera.

Edward): ya esta la cena lista – dijo con voz triste lo voltee a ver me estaba viendo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me dio tristeza no quería que estuviera así luego hablaría con el a solas.

Alice): ya vamos – ella y Rosalie se dieron cuenta lo que pasaba. El salió de la habitación – Bella no le hagas eso a mi hermano.

Bella): no me puedo permitir enamorarme de el ya lo hice con otra persona que era un mujeriego que según se enamoro de mi y yo resulte herida no voy a dejar que eso pasa de nuevo.

Alice): pero el no es la misma persona que la persona que te dejo – me dijo casi gritándome.

Bella): eso no me importa! Todos son iguales Alice y además apenas lo conozco.

Alice): Por lo me nos conócelo o intenten ser amigos pero no permitiré que sufra mi hermano y que pierda tu amistad

Bella): no creo que perdamos la amistad Alice y menos hacerlo sufrir eso es lo meno que quiero pero entiéndeme mira como me mira tu hermano no creo que quiera tener una amistad si no algo mas.

Rosalie): eso es cierto bella pero no creo que el quiera perderte solo por que el quiera algo mas contigo.

Bella): mejor vamos a comer luego arreglo las cosa con tu hermano – ellas asentaron bajamos las escaleras y ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa Rosalie y Alice se sentaran alado de cada uno de su esposo el único lugar que quedaba era alado de Edward. Genial por que el destino era tan cruel conmigo ya que me fui a sentar alado de el. Aun no habían puesto la comida.

Esme): ya estamos completos a hora le sirvo – dijo y se fue a la cocina. Me sentía tan incomoda sentada alado de la persona que estaba peleada. Alice me miraba para que le digiera algo a Edward.

Bella): Edward que vamos a cenar – le dije no se me ocurría nada mas que pensar en la comida el estaba mirando fijamente el plato que estaba frente a el cuando me escucho me voltio a ver tenia una cara de tristeza casi lo iba abrazar y decir que todo iba a estar bien que podíamos ser amigos no lo quería ver así me dolía verlo y tan solo pensar que la causante de todo esto fui yo me sentía terrible.

Edward): mi mama dice que vamos a comer algo especial y cuando dice eso es mejor no estarla preguntando que vamos a comer por que no nos va a decir nada y nos va a castigar como cuando éramos niños – eso me hiso reír me acuerdo cuando mi mama castigaba a mis hermanos por estarse peleando – que te hiso gracia.

Bella): pues me acorde cuando mi mama regañaba a mis hermanos cuando hacían travesuras eran muy divertido ver como se enojaban con mi mama.

Edward): por que hablas de tu mama en tiempo pasado – eso me sorprendió pensé que no me estaba poniendo atención ya que el estaba viendo el plato. Como no le respondí rápido me voltio a ver – si te echo que recordara cosas no muy agradables lo ciento.

Bella): tranquilízate no dijiste nada malo solo hablo de ella de tiempo pasado por que no la e visto desde hace años. Ya que yo me mude a este país y no tenia tiempo para visitar a mi familia.

Edward): así que no eres de este país – yo asentí – entonces de que país eres?

Bella): de México – me puse contenta a recordar como era México. Y al ver que ya no estaba triste.

Edward): así que mexicana dicen quelas mexicanas son muy picosas – tras que dijo eso me empecé a reír.

Bella): hay algunas que si les buscas la encuentras y también hay algunas muy celosas pero quien te conto eso?

Edward): un amigo así que eres celosa y que si le ponen bronca le contesta.

Bella): algo así lo de la bronca si pero de los celos no muy frecuente.

Edward): así que eres muy contestona y no celosa tan solo cuando otra persona se mete con tu chico.

Bella): la contestada si se me da muy bien y lo celosa claro que si.

Emmett): así que eres una chica que si te meten una bronca o defiendes a una persona le dices cosas del otro vocabulario.

Bella): si

Emmett): así que eres perfecta para la pareja de…

Alice): así que mexicana – interrumpió lo que iba a decir Emmett aun que era muy claro lo que iba a decir que era perfecta para ser la pareja de Edward eso me chocaba lo bueno es que Alice lo interrumpió – dicen que México es muy bonito por su cultura y sus lugares turísticos.

Bella): si aun que cuando estaba en México no salía mucho a los lugares solo cuando íbamos a la playa

Esme): dejen de agobiar a bella ya vamos a comer- nos dijo nos sirvió a cada uno era carne con arroz y lechuga. Estaba delicioso todo el postre era un pastel de chocolate era tan delicioso que pensaba que nunca dejaría de vivir en esta casa todos eran tan amables graciosos y simpáticos con migo. Pero me tenia que ir ya que Edward se estaba confiando de que tenia oportunidad con migo – bella te gusto la cena.

Bella): claro todo era tan delicioso.

Edward): claro la comida es de mi mama y a ella le sale todo bien.

Emmett): claro que no lo que le salió mal fue tenerte a ti – en ese momento todos se empezaron a reír hasta yo.

Edward): muy gracioso Emmett.

Bella): bueno es que Emmett tiene sentido de humor muy gracioso.

Edward): si pero a veces hace comentarios incómodos para algunas personas.

Bella): bueno yo ya comí reí y ahora a dormir – les dije a todos mientras me levantaba de la silla – gracias a todos por aceptarme y a esme por hacer muy buena comida y a Emmett por hacernos reír.

Esme): de nada ya sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí y pues ya ves a los demás les caites estupendo. Emmett): y a uno lo enamoraste – dijo en un susurro pero todos los escucharon.

Bella): bueno yo ya me voy a dormir – les dije.


End file.
